


Look up

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: But I don't care, Christmas Fluff, During Hiccup's time, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing under mistletoe tradition wasn't invented, M/M, Merry Chritsmas guys or should I say happy snoggletog??, Mistletoe, angst I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Jack visited Hiccup, Winter has come and thus Snoggletog. Jack decides he wants to see Hiccup again one last time before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look up

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys! And for those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Snoggletog~  
> It's been a while since I really did anything for Hijack so I decided to take opportunity to write a short fic that's 'Christmassy' themed.
> 
> No actual smut in this guys, sorry, if I had the actual time to I would have done it but I also wanted to write something a bit more romantic so here just take it and go. Sorry if it seems rushed. I feel like it's rushed but like I said, I didn't have tons of time to write this.  
> Plusit'sunbeta'd  
> //blows kisses.

Berk hadn't changed at all. Not truly.  
  
The snow still fell, the mountains still stood tall and of course, the people were still as hard as the land they lived on. But it seemed that during the middle of the winter, when the Viking's celebrated, they all turned soft. That always made Jack smile.

What always made Jack smile more was the thought of Hiccup. It had been years since they had laid eyes on each other. Jack found that deep down, he always knew they could never really be together. Hiccup had a responsibility of becoming the next chief of the village, he had to produce a heir to follow in his footsteps. That and aside the obvious fact of all; Hiccup was a mortal being. It complicated things. Jack had decided he were to leave. It was better for a heartbreak Hiccup could get over than waste his life with someone who would never age and could not give him a family.

_Then why on earth are you here?_

Jack bit hit lip as he watched the warm lights and sound of laughter and music seep from the door and windows of the great hall that stood in the middle of the village. His hands kept a firm grip of his staff as he remained perched on the top of a roof, far on the outskirts of the village. He felt his chest ache. _  
_

_Why are you here, Jack? You gave yourself a promise._

Jack shut his eyes, feeling pained. He was wrong to do this. It wasn't fair on Hiccup. He had never been fair with Hiccup. He had allowed Hiccup to fall in love with him and not even tried to hold back his own desires. It was selfish to allow Hiccup to love him and then only shatter his heart. Not that Jack had ever wanted to be immortal. What Jack could give to be a normal, mortal being beside Hiccup. Where they could stay by each other's side... Grow old together, die together. _  
_

Jack shook his head to himself quietly at his thoughts. Even if he was mortal, they could never be together... or could they? Jack shook his head again, this time uttering a low "no," to himself. He had to get this image of him with Hiccup out of his mind. It wasn't like he would carry these feelings to a grave.

Inhaling a deep breath, Jack opened his eyes again, feeling them turn sore and warm. Jack did even attempt to stop the couple of tears that rolled down his cheeks. He wanted to be with Hiccup, so badly and even if it meant one more night and then that would be it, he would do it.

...What better timing to do that on a night like this?

_You're a selfish being, Jack Frost._

He told himself as he silently slid down the roof and glided down to the ground. He was caustious to stay hidden, as his existance was well known on Berk. No doubtly most of Hiccup's friends knew of their relationship. Especially Astrid. _  
_

Jack gave a small smirk at remembering her. He wondered how she was doing. To be fair, she had never really liked it. She had never really liked anyone to be close with Hiccup but then again that's how Jack had warmed to her, she was like him. She became horribly jealous and defended what she loved fiercely. Jack could only admire her for that and decided she wasn't an enemy when he shared such close views with her.

It suddenly dawned on Jack that Hiccup and Astrid would be older now. It had been what? Four or five years since he left... Hiccup and Astrid would finally look Jack's physical age. Of 17. Maybe even older. The thought of that caught Jack off guard but all the more to be excited to see him. Maybe Hiccup had grown facial hair yet? Sprung a few muscles? Jack gave a low chuckle in his throat, shaking his head.

That sissy would still be the lanky boy Jack first met all that time ago.

Jack crept around through dark shadows cast by the houses, leaving small traces of frost and ice where ever he went. Jack turned a corner and hid behind a few barrels and crates stacked high. He peered from behind them to see the hall stood before him. Large riefs of ever green plants and berries hung from the roof and few dragons nestled on the roof together, chattering to each other.

_Only stupid people would want to raid or attack this village_

Jack thought with a small smirk as he then glanced around on the floor. He caught a glimspe through the big open doors and saw people. Lots of people. Jack even wondered if it were possible to fit the entire village in that hall. Some dragons too as he saw a Deadly Nadder pad it's way out of the hall and stretch whilst giving a yawn. Another dragon soon followed out after it and Jack couldn't help but smile seeing he recognised this dragon. _  
_

Toothless gave a stretch of his wings and sat himself down next to the Deadly Nadder. The two dragons glanced at each other and began to exchange grunts. The sight made Jack smile more as the two dragons communicated with each other. A thought then struck Jack and he hesitated slightly. Would two fully grown dragons react better to an almost fully grown boy?

_Time to find out_

Jack thought as he stepped out from his hiding spot and made a few paces over before the dragons turned and spotted him. For a moment, nothing happened, then Toothless stood up, spreading his wings and charged over making a delighted noise that could only be compared to a noise a sea lion would make. The Deadly Nadder soon stood up too, and despite being confused of what was happening, charged after Toothless and appeared to be pleased too.

The huge Night Fury knocked Jack over and gave his face an affectionate lick to which Jack gave a groan at.

"Ugh, no! Not the face! Toothless, Toothless! Get off me! I missed you too, now get off!" Jack said hysterically while trying to keep his voice low but was having difficulty. The dragon however seemed to register Jack's discomfort and got off him, giving a noise that sounded mockingly like a set of giggles. The Deadly Nadder tilted it's head to it's side and gave Toothless a chirp in a questioning manner. Toothless turned and gave a few grunts to which the Deadly Nadder gave a small flick of it's wings and nod of it's head to Jack with another chirp. Jack nodded back to the dragon as in what he assumed must have been a more hygienic way of saying hello.

Then it hit him. Jack gave a grin and nodded properly, giving a short wave with a laugh.

"Oh, Stormfly! You're Stormfly right?" He asked the bright blue and yellow dragon to which is tapped it's feet happily and nodded with several other noises of glee. Jack grinned and moved over, bowing slightly again. One thing he had learnt with his time around dragons were to respect them at all times. They weren't slaves, they weren't pets. They were beasts of the wild that deserved respect and honour. If you showed them loyalty, friendship and respect they would happily return it.

Jack then sighed and turned to Toothless.

"...Toothless?" Jack asked whilst trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. The bright green eyes of the dragon told him he was listening. Jack shuffled his feet and glanced down breathing out steadily.

"..I'm sorry I left... I'm sorry I haven't come back until now. I'm sure you understand and I'm sure.. Hiccup understands too... I just wanted to see him one last time. Explain to him, you know? Tell him everything... And to say goodbye properly this time." He stammered out, glancing back up at those bright eyes in front of him. Toothless gave a low grumble as he nodded. It was amazing how the dragon understood him.

"...Could you bring him here? To me?" Jack asked, feeling a huge knot build in his stomach. This was way too much for him to ask and he didn't expect anything to really happen but to his surprise, the black dragon nodded, giving Jack one of his well known grins of just gums.

"Thank you.. No really, thanks" Jack found himself feeling breathless as Toothless nodded and motioned to Stormfly to follow him. The two dragons scampered back to the hall and vanished inside the warm light. Jack felt cold as his heart pounded against his chest. Whatever was going to happen, he sensed it wouldn't be entirely good.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Jack spotted Toothless' large head as he waddled out. Jack felt himself frowning in confusion as he saw Toothless plodding around on his hind legs. Toothless only walked on his hind legs on occassion and that..

Jack suddenly understood why when he saw Toothless carrying Hiccup by the scruff of his clothing. Hiccup was laughing and spouting nonsense as he play hit the large dragon would would bat back at the boy in return.

"Come on, bud! I was having a good time why have you dragged me out here in the snow? It's cold out here!" 

Jack swallowed and began rubbing his arms, feeling awkward at the tone Hiccup took talking of the snow and cold. As if it was a personal stab against him. And for all Jack had done it probably was.

Toothless dropped Hiccup who landed on his backside in the snow. He gave a groan and looked up at the large beast.

"Now that was just uncalled for!" He said, waving an arm up as Jack saw Toothless nod and roll his eyes at Hiccup. Jack couldn't see how Hiccup was reacting as he sat in the snow, back to him. Toothless looked up to Jack and back down to Hiccup, giving a small grunt and motioning at Hiccup to look behind him. Hiccup gave a short sigh before glancing over his shoulder.

In an instant, Jack felt his heart stop.

Those green eyes that met his were certainly still the same ones he had longed to see again. However Hiccup looked different he looked... older. His face had grown into a masculine shape, his jaw line had become a thick, strong shape. Jack repressed a smile as he saw the slight touch of facial hair to his cheeks and small goatee on his chin. He had gone from an adorable young boy to a strikingly handsome young man.

"...Jack Frost?" A whisper fell from rough looking lips Jack could only nod dumbly.

There was a long pause where the two only stared at one another.

"...What... What are you." Hiccup began as he stood up slowly, brushing the snow from him.

"What am I doing here?" Jack finished the question for him with a stupid grin. His hand tightened around his staff as he tried to calm himself down. His head was a swirling mess and his heart was hammering inside him.

Suddenly Hiccup balled his hands into fists and strode over to Jack with a scowl and gave him a firm shove. Jack was taken aback by the push and almost squeaked at realising Hiccup was now an inch or two taller than him. Hiccup glared down at Jack with gritted teeth.

"Yes. _What the fuck are you doing here_?" He growled, his arms twitching beside him and Jack wasn't stupid enough to know that Hiccup probably wanted to tear his intestines out and throttle him with them. Vikings were like that after all and Jack wouldn't doubt for a second that Hiccup was capable of doing just that. Especially with how he stood over him right now.

Jack opened his mouth and tried to force the words out but instead found himself backing away.

"...I wanted to see you." He blurted out finally. Hiccup's green eyes became a forest of angry creatures. Jack hadn't realised he had started running away. The hard snowball that caught him in the ear was what made him realise that.

"You wanted to see me?" Hiccup cried, another snowball hitting Jack in the back as he continued to run through the cold streets of the village, hearing Hiccup racing after him.

"Do you know what? I wanted to see you to! But I never got the chance because some _idiot got up and left me!"_ He shouted, firing another snowball. Jack managed to dodge this one and dared a quick glance behind him. Hiccup may have gotten bigger and stronger but Jack was still faster.

"Hiccup can you just, calm down and let me speak?" Jack yelled back, dodging another snow ball. He whirled around and stopped, being able to see Hiccup.

"Hiccup, please. Listen to me."

Hiccup slowed down, a snowbal firmly in his fist. He looked to the snowball in his hand as he stopped and gave a heavy sigh, dropping it. He kept his gaze low to the ground. There was a slight pause before Hiccup looked up and gave Jack a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Jack... It's just... You might as well have killed me. You don't know how it felt to suddenly, wake up that morning and find you were gone. I waited and wait and you never came back." Tears began to form in Hiccups eyes and his hands curled into fists at his side again.

"I called for you, I went looking for you but you never heard me because you never came back. I even went looking for North, Bunny, Tooth even Sandy. I even thought about looking for Pitch at one point-"

"No." Jack broke him off with a scowl. Hiccup gave him a frown back, tears now freely streaming down his face.

"...No? What do you mean no?" 

Jack shook his head furiously and began to make his way to Hiccup slowly.

"...I," Jack began but shut his mouth. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, only noticing now how hard this actually was.

"I had been thinking, Hiccup." Jack began to which Hiccup gave a slight snort.

"Most dangerous thing you can do that, think. S'what my dad always says." Hiccup said, earning a smile from both of the two. Jack glanced around to notice Toothless was nowhere to be found. The dragon probably knew that Hiccup wouldn't stay mad at him for long. Again, it amazed Jack how clever the dragon really was.

"..I had been thinking," Jack began again.

"About us... About how one day you'll have to become chief, and you'll have to have a family and a child to follow in your footsteps and to continue on this tribe." Jack saw Hiccup open his mouth in protest but Jack held his hand up firmly to silence him.

"I'm not done... I also knew that you'd become older... Yeah there's nothing wrong with you looking ... how you do now." Jack said, trying to sound flirtatious but actually feeling shy all of a sudden and extremely self concious. Hiccup gave a knowing smile and simply ducked his head as well. That was the Hiccup Jack knew, always in denial of how gorgeous he looked.

"But I wont age, Hiccup." Jack said finally with a heavy sigh.

"I'll look like this forever... And while that might be a good thing to you... It'll break my heart to watch you grow old... I want to be able to grow old with you." Jack said softly, moving closer to the boy before daring to move his hands to Hiccup's. Hiccup responded to Jack's relief and they entwined their fingers together. Hiccup gave a soft sigh.

"I want to be able to grow old, and wrinkled with you. For us to both grown long beards and, and complain about our backs hurting." Jack said while grinning, noticing his own tears clouding his vision. He blinked them away angrily and held onto Hiccup's hands tightly.

Hiccup smiled and his mossy green eyes met Jack's. Jack moved to close some of the space between them. Their breaths visible in the air as bright white clouds tangling together.

"I never stopped loving you though." Hiccup whispered. Jack held his breath as he watched Hiccup smile gently.

"I've been angry with you for so long, and you hurt me... but I never stopped loving you."

Jack felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He swallowed and pressed his forehead against Hiccup's.

"I wish I didn't feel the way I do... I really, just.." Jack began, then his breath caught in his throat as he held back a sob.

"I wish circumstances were different, Hiccup." 

"Me too, Jack... Me too."

There was a long moment of silence before Jack cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to say goodbye properly and explain myself." He whispered, moving to nestle his face into the crook of Hiccup's neck. Hiccup removed his hands from Jack's and wrapped them firmly around his waist. Jack bit his lip and moved his arms around Hiccup's waist in return, clinging to him, squeezing his eyes shut.

"...Then this is the best goodbye you could possibly give me." Hiccup said, resting his chin on top of Jack's head. Jack practically felt Hiccup hold his breath for a moment.

"Jack... Look up." He said softly, Jack moved his face from the warmth of Hiccup's neck and looked up as he was told to and felt his heart melt for a split second. The two were stood in the slight gap between two houses, the long roof edge of one house hanging over them and from the edge of the wood, strands of mistletoe hung, weaved in one another.

Jack moved his gaze to Hiccup, who was already watching his face. Jack felt himself licking his lips and looked away.

"It's not fair on you, to put you through my selfish-"

"Oh give it a rest, Jack." Hiccup cut in, surprising Jack.

"I've heard it all before... Please. If this is to be the last time we see each other... I want it to be a goodbye I remember for the rest of my life."

Jack looked back to Hiccup and decided that it could work. It was what Hiccup wanted and he so desperatly wanted it himself. Without another word, the two moved to close the distance between their lips. Shutting his eyes, Jack gave a slight moan at memories of these lips flooding back to him. He shifted closer as he felt fingers running through his hair. Jack ran his hands up Hiccup's back, in the way Hiccup used to do to him.

Jack felt the other pair of lips twitch up in a smile as they continued to kiss. He remembered. He remembered every single little touch. Jack felt a thumb smooth over his ear and his desire then began to surge through him. Jack moved his hands to Hiccup's chest and tugged at his clothing, wanting him to be closer. Warm lips continued to mimic each other until a wet tongue began to roll it's way over Jack's bottom lip.

Jack gave a small chuckle in his throat as he opened his mouth. 

_Bastard_ _. Beat me to it.  
_

Tongues entwined in a much anticipated dance. Fingers began to claw at the surface beneath them before Hiccup pulled from Jack, both of them breathless and lost for words. Jack stared up into those forest green eyes and felt himself melt before Hiccup. _  
_

"...One last time." Jack murmured, moving a hand up to stroke Hiccup's cheek gently. He nodded in response and moved a hand to meet Jack's on his face.

No more words were spoken after that.

No more words were needed as they crept away silently to Hiccup's secluded home.

No more words could be said as they shut out the rest of the world and drank in the sight of one another, taking in everything they felt from each other and losing themselves to their last meeting of pleasure. There was nothing rough or needy about it. They took their time and neither wanted for it to end.

But when words were spoken, they were words of love. Each others names as they met their peaks and then held each other closely for the rest of the night.

Jack never forgot that night. How could he. He would never forget the sight of Hiccup laying beside him, out of breath and glimmering in the firelight with sweat. His eyes peering into Jack's very soul as he smiled sleepily and pulled him closer.

"I love you Jack Frost." He had whispered, sleep beginning to take over him.

"I always will.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3  
> Have a good Christmas and happy holidays~  
> //Tips hat


End file.
